creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Archive 18
Archives Fifty Shades of Onion It claims it's an original story, but my guess it's going to rip off Harry Potter somehow. By the way, something occurred to me recently. Would the Twilight series have been so successful if the vampires weren't hot? What if instead of looking like Robert Pattinson, the hero of the story looked like he had fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down? There's another issue with vampires, one which was pointed out in Dracula (I haven't read the book, but I once did some research by reading a book about the history of vampires in folklore and fiction). Vampires have bad breath. It makes sense since they're living corpses who suck blood and then immediately go to bed & sleep all day. I have another thought about vampire breath, but it might be inappropriate, so let's move on. I'd say The Onion had done it before, but it might be a new thing on Google. I had heard Facebook had started to do something like that because people were passing off fake stories as actual news articles. It's irritating that A) people passed off obviously fake stories as real news and B) they got angry at websites, saying things like, "How was I supposed to know it was satire!?" Gee, I dunno, maybe the disclaimers the article had noting it was satirical and not true?! I'd say it's partly to prevent the spread of misinformation and partly covering their rears since stupid people blame them for their own stupidity. It seems like there was something else I wanted to comment on, but I can't remember at the moment. Stay safe and warm during this cold weather! Raidra (talk) 23:59, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Watching Helplessly as Poor Animals Die: The Video Game Dang, that's messed up... From what you've said before about the game, I assume they're going to use the weed farm as an attempt to make some "deep political statement". *Vampire- I have come for your- *Bystander- Hey, you've got something in your teeth! *(Vampire picks bits of mint and parsley out of teeth) I had another thought about fake stories on Facebook and the like. I wonder how many people tell their friends fake stories and then, when the story is proven to be fake/satire, chide their friends for believing the story. That's the equivalent of giving someone bad medicine and then claiming, "Oh, they should have known taking bad medicine would make them sick! It's not my fault they didn't do their research first!" Serebii.net had this announcement with a Chinese New Year picture of Spoink- https://www.serebii.net/pokemongo/events/lunarnewyear2019.shtml I was born in 1983, so that means I was born in the Year of the Boar (specifically Water Boar). Raidra (talk) 21:10, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :Forget Life is Strange 2- the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9MLyg0nmqA Drake & Josh/''Mother 3'' crossover] is where it's at! Raidra (talk) 03:35, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Creepypastas and other medical subjects I'd noticed that some have moved to Fandom and others haven't. I'm beginning to wonder about that too. I also wonder if sites such as the Hailey Sawyer wiki and the Horror tales wiki are going to be moved to the Fandom banner as well. Do they have a list of all the wikia sites that exist? Incidentally, there's a group in my comics called Fandom (which was created before all this). Fandom is actually the largest subdivision of the gang of criminals/anti-heroes called Basilisk. The members are named after items and status conditions from Pokemon games, dragons from Dungeons & Dragons, scary movies, famous albums, Digimon attacks, Greed Island cards from Hunter x Hunter, and Michael Jackson songs. Being a nerd myself, I thought it would be interesting to have members named after pop culture stuff. Cool! Interestingly enough, I was recently doing some reading about something called In Geom, which are traditional Korean swords said to combat evil spirits. The only thing I found odd was a sentence saying they were made according to "the year, month, week, day, and hour of the tiger." Obviously there's a Year of the Tiger, and I understand there being a Month and Hour of the Tiger, but how in blazes do the weeks and days work out? There are only seven days in a week (as opposed to twelve) and fifty-two weeks in a year (as opposed to forty-eight or sixty). I wonder if whoever wrote the article got a little carried away and made everything tiger-related, just like the Zelda ROM hack that made everything Nicholas Cage. In flipping through the channels I've encountered a new Disney Channel show called Coop & Cami Ask the World, and let me tell you, it makes Bizaardvark look like Mary Poppins. There is not one minute of this show that won't leave you holding your head as you absorb how stupid the writing is and then wondering why the writers think insensitive brats & clueless, pathetic parents are funny. Speaking of parents on Disney Channel shows, PhantomStrider once talked about how bad Shake It Up! was. One of the characters had a mother who was a police officer, and Strider noted that her uniform was so bad he wasn't sure if she were supposed to be a cop or a stripper dressed as a cop. Raidra (talk) 23:37, February 12, 2019 (UTC) I'm King of the Wikis! That makes sense since the Disney banner covers a lot (movies, cartoons, live-action shows, characters, parks, etc.). Disney has really made its mark in the world, and talking about Disney and marks gives me an excuse to show this meme. I haven't watched it much for the past several years. I miss House of Mouse, which was leagues better than these recent sitcoms with brats. Whether it's Disney Channel or Nickelodeon, I don't get this whole premise of, "Hey, let's make the characters insufferable brats! That'll make the kids love them!" That seems insulting to the intended audience. I don't watch much TV anymore either because people on YouTube are making much better content. For example, Pieguyrulez has a series called "Bottom of the Bakery" pooping on bad episodes of Schneider's Bakery shows. Thanks, I'm glad you think so! :-D I'll have to make some scans of the characters so you can see what they look like, or at least send a roster. It's a lot of fun coming up with new characters- naming them, designing and coloring them, etc. Raidra (talk) 19:12, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Waiting for the spin-off, Andi Cheese I'd heard that. Long before that I'd heard the show get praise for not using laugh tracks, which gives it an organic feel and doesn't insult the audience. That's something a lot of the Dcoms and Nickcoms get criticism for. PhantomStrider even spoofed it in his video for the worst Nickelodeon sitcoms. Between segments he'd do some mundane task like watering a plant, the laugh track would play, and he'd look startled & confused, like, "Why are you laughing!?" Recently I saw a Bizaardvark clip in which the laugh track sounded weak and quiet, as if even the laugh track wasn't sure if what was happening was supposed to be funny. I saw a picture of Smoochum, the Jynx pre-evolution, to promote some Pokemon-related Valentine's Day event. You've probably heard, but in Gen IV Electabuzz and Magmar both got pointless evolutions. Someone pointed out that in the first two generations, Jynx, Electabuzz, and Magmar were connected. They were grouped together in the Pokedex (124, 125, and 126), started out with no evolutionary branches, and later received baby forms. However, it's speculated that Jynx got booted from the group because of controversy and that's why it didn't get an evolution when the others did. I think that's a little unfair and it should get a pointless evolution too. What do you think? Raidra (talk) 16:15, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Pete & Pete was drippin' stuff! Oh, I loved The Adventures of Pete & Pete! It was kind of slice of life, but there were weird things going on too. For instance, there was an episode about taking shop class and having anxiety over that, but there was a sub-plot in which someone was selling insurance to the shop students. Instead of cash pay-outs if you got injured, you got an item (almost like a prize corner at an arcade). There was a chart with "You Lose.." and illustrations of body parts in the left column and "...You Get" and illustrations of items in the right column. One of the boys raised up his sunglasses (He had the kind of sunglasses that are just lenses you hook onto your regular glasses) as he looked at the chart saying you could get a bicycle in case you lost a thumb in an accident, looked at his thumb, and looked at the chart again in amazement (In case you're wondering, no, he did not cut off a thumb to get a bicycle. There was a part in which he seemed he had cut his thumb, because he was cutting something and then he cried out, but it turned out he had purposely cut a piece of wood badly in order to provide a distraction for somebody. He survived the episode with his hands intact). There was another episode in which the brothers were having a feud about who should get the family bowling ball. The younger Pete ran an attack ad about the older Pete ("Paid for by the Committee to Give Pete the Bowling Ball), and so older Pete retaliated by getting talk show host Phil Donahue to do an expose on younger Pete. So it was slice of life, but some aspects of their lives were more interesting. Pete & Pete- Top Ten Anime Worlds to Live In! "In the end, it turns out it was Logan's illegal J-Phone from Japan that was setting off the fire alarm." (stares) I'm not going near that. It sounds like a pretty good episode overall. I noticed that under Trivia there was an item reading, "This is the third time that Logan gets beaten up this season." I just love how someone was keeping track of this. I went to the Logan article to see what he looked like and who he was, and I happened to see a comment asking, "how do change the person?????????????????????????????" Um...what are you asking?!? You can have all the question marks you want, but if we don't know what you're even asking, you're not going to get a satisfactory answer! I'm glad things seem to be going smoothly so far. Raidra (talk) 19:30, February 19, 2019 (UTC) I don't know, but I really want to watch the twighlight series. It sounds fun and scary. Percy Jackson and the Physical Bookstore They sound interesting, and I have had someone recommend them to me, but I don't have an interest. There was a time when I was interested in Greek mythology, so I probably would have gotten into them if they'd been around at that time. I heard someone say the movies (at least the second one) weren't as good. They made it sound like changes had been made. I don't know if more movies have been made. In any case, I hope you can get one for a good price. Raidra (talk) 23:47, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Nick-AAHHH!!-lodeon Another classic message title! I understand. Good luck with the exam and everything! I saw that last night. That number one moment looked intense, and I'm glad they apparently had a realistic aftermath instead of the character not being affected in the next episode. I figure Strider will do Darkest Disney TV Moments (or possibly live-action moments) next. I learned about a Bizaardvark episode, of all things, that I feel is incredibly disturbing (I'm not even joking), so I'm tempted to mention it in the comments section. I thought of you when I saw that Ratafak Platcha video since we had talked about him before. It was a very informative and interesting video. There's hype that the new Pokemon games will be announced tomorrow. As part of that, someone posted a picture of games Pokemon Drake and Pokemon Josh. I think we're all looking forward to those games as well as the third version, Pokemon Some Guy with a Webcam, and the sequels, Pokemon I See the Problem! and Pokemon Oh, Do Ya!?. There's a theory that the new region will be based on the UK. Someone in the comments section of a HoopsandHipHop video declared there needed to be a tea-based starter, and my gosh, I didn't know how much I needed that until I found that comment chain. Oh, breaking news! We have a new terrible Pokemon joke! *Me- It's Pokemon Bizarre and Pokemon Aardvark, with the sequels, Pokemon Disney Channel Flow and Pokemon But He Still Got His Disney Contract! *Angry fans- Get out! Leave! Raidra (talk) 23:33, February 26, 2019 (UTC) It's Always Sunny in Hoenn I honestly thought that might be a Hamilton, Joe Frank & Reynolds reference for a second there. I found a channel that sometimes does little Curb Your Meme-type videos with Steven Universe clips and the It's Always Sunny theme. Here's one of my favorites- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQwUJbt1IMc. All aboard the Galar train! I wonder if they'll have Pokemon based on The Black Dog of the Moors or the Kelpie. I imagine the first would be a Ghost/Dark type and the second would be a Water/Dark type. Raidra (talk) 14:18, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :By the way, here's a video you might like- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzVFPWWHHsE. Raidra (talk) 16:41, March 3, 2019 (UTC) March of the Snowflakes Someone said on Saturday that we'd have six inches of snow on Sunday. Spoiler alert- It didn't happen. We had a little snow, but mostly it was just cold and windy. I asked, "Six inches of snow, huh?" Don't get me wrong; I'm glad we didn't get six inches. It's just irritating when people say dramatically, with absolute certainty, like they've heard it from the Lord Himself, what the weather is going to be and then it doesn't happen. Have you ever had to postpone something because the weatherman insisted it was going to storm and then nothing happened? Really, March?! I thought we were done with all this! Get it together, March! Raidra (talk) 15:44, March 5, 2019 (UTC) From the dumb car racing franchise... This sounds mean, but when I saw the review was from a San Francisco newspaper, I lost interest. That's because a few years ago, one of my favorite athletes had a reality show. Some jerk TV critic from a San Francisco newspaper trashed it, saying mean-spirited & untrue things and showing a definite bias against the subject. I swear, a lot of critics nowadays say hateful things just to be hateful. Some reviews show just how little they know about the things they're supposed to be giving objective and analytic reviews about. When's Han the Snack Man going to get his spin-off? The comment about Tokyo Drift not having the main characters or any connection to the first two films reminds me of the Halloween franchise. After the first two films, it was decided the third one should have different characters and a different scenario. However, people complained, so they went back to Michael Myers killing teenagers (Shoot, they even named it Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers to make a big deal about the return to form). It might have been interesting if the subsequent films had had different plots and characters, but it was decided to return to formula. People complain about films being the same and then complain when the filmmakers do something different. I had forgotten about Initial D if I had ever heard of it, but a lot of manga writers have a way of making seemingly mundane subjects exciting and gripping (as jokingly noted in these two videos). There's a manga called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akagi_(manga) Akagi] with is about mahjongg and gambling (Of course, we all know there's no gambling in Japan, although there are occasionally games of chance in which money changes hands somehow). The same author did another series called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaiji_(manga) Kaiji], though from what I know about both shows, I've rather watch Akagi. Not only is Kaiji more sadistic (Characters may be forced to kneel on hot grills or have fingers sliced off), but it's also one of the ugliest anime I've ever seen. Both have a similar art style, but Akagi is more reserved, without characters freaking out or peeing their pants. I saw a clip from Akagi in which he was talking to a couple guys due to something related to an upcoming game, and suddenly a game of Russian roulette broke out. Someone in the comments asked, "What is wrong with their heads?" and someone replied by joking that the characters' mothers must have been drinking during pregnancy. I asked, "Oh, you mean physically wrong with their heads? I thought you meant what was mentally wrong with their heads that made them think combining Russian roulette with mahjong was a good idea." Let me know how you did. Raidra (talk) 00:41, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :How are things going? Raidra (talk) 23:03, March 30, 2019 (UTC) This just in- Hailey is alive! :-D Hello! That's okay; I'm glad you're all right. That's good. The YouTube channel Binging with Babish had a great April Fool's Day video. He made Brock's "jelly doughnuts" from Pokemon, then made actual onigiri the next day. Raidra (talk) 23:06, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Sweet NHL For some reason, I've stopped receiving wiki notifications by email. For instance, I have to go to a wiki to get a notice that I have messages. I don't know why that is. It happened before the switch to Fandom, so I think it's some issue with my email. Awesome! As for the hockey game, oh, that was great how they even changed the crowd scenes and uniform color to match! :-D Speaking of colors, did I tell you what happened when I tried to find books on colorblindness at my local library? In case I didn't, what happened was there weren't any, but there were something like 20-25 books on Minecraft. Twenty books on Minecraft, zero books on colorblindness! Raidra (talk) 23:14, April 9, 2019 (UTC) This craft was made for you and me What's irritating is you go to a Fandom help page and it says things like, "Oh, you must not have notifications turned on," or, "Your email address must not be there," when they are. There's no discernible reason this is happening. I'm going to have to ask an actual person instead of consulting some "help" page someone knocked out in two minutes. That sounds cool! It's good when a game has good music and gameplay that doesn't become stale. I just recently learned Herobrine was an actual character at some point (I watched a countdown of either most hated video game characters or scariest video game characters and there it was). I had assumed he was just something from a creepypasta. Speaking of creepy things in video games, someone made a list of video game characters she thought were scary and number one was Missingno and other glitch Pokemon. She pointed out they were like eldritch abominations because their presence could cause distortions and malfunctions. From the News You Don't Care About department, tomorrow is the series finale of Bizaardvark (presumably, since I've seen one or two people insisting there will be a fourth season even though all evidence points to the opposite and having a fourth season would completely undermine what they have planned for the end of this season). Raidra (talk) 15:44, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Life Is...An Episodic Series? My aunt and I were just talking about how soon trash day seems to come. I was also reflecting that following a series might make a week seem longer since you're so eager for the next week's installment. Wait, I'm confused. What do they mean by episodes? I thought this was a video game. Is this a cartoon based on the game? I'll have to check that out since Linkara generally has good videos. Just the other day I watched him do a review for the movie Tremors (aka the one with Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, and Reba McEntire versus the giant worms). Someone commented that during a 90s tour, Reba shot a giant worm as part of her stage show. Knowing that Reba has a sense of humor, I can totally believe that. Raidra (talk) 23:19, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Video Game Release is Strange Oh, okay. That's different, but I get it now. Could you imagine if Pokemon games did that? Then again, if they had released X & Y that way, I would have stopped buying episodes after Camphrier Town. "You know what? I'm good. I'm sure Officer Jenny can handle whatever is happening elsewhere in Kalos; I'm just going to stay here collecting Berries and Sweet Hearts!" I finished cleaning my room today, which was long overdue. I think I inhaled some dust despite having a mask, but that's an excuse to drink some soda or milk to clear my throat. Happy Easter! Raidra (talk) 17:25, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Dusting off another episode Here's an old joke. *Son- Doesn't the Bible say that man was formed from dust? *Mother- Yes. *Son- And doesn't the Bible say that man returns to dust? *Mother- Yes. Why do you ask? *Son- Well, someone's either coming or going under my bed. I remember someone saying that dust was something like 95% dead skin cells, but then years later someone said that wasn't true at all. My entire life is a lie! I'm glad they've seemed to have learned that maybe you shouldn't make your main characters unlikable a-holes who make stupid choices. Maybe if there's a third game (which there probably will be), they'll tone down the politics too. The English localization of Danganronpa V3 had a line about "alternate facts from the best fake news sources" and JohneAwesome asked, "Could you not talk about that?" They also had a line saying someone was asked to "make this country great again." Right now I'm doing a challenge listening to a guy singing about cheese for an hour. As you can see, I'm more than a fourth through it. Raidra (talk) 02:05, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :I just almost had some Dr. Pepper refuse to go down, so my soda is giving me more trouble than the one-hour challenge is! Raidra (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2019 (UTC) I've been working on the wastelandroad... Wait, Queen did the Flash Gordon theme? You learn something new all the time! That could be, although since a previous part depicted committing felonies as a sensible response to seeing your father with some woman who could very well be a co-worker or an old friend, I don't expect much realism from this game. Dang it, Life Is Strange episode title writers, you had one job! I'm sure we're be seeing memes soon. By the way, I read the original Infinity War a few years ago. One thing I remember is some hero got his arms lopped off and he cried, "Not again!" because some supervillain had done the same thing just a year or two ago. Today it occurred to me that a lot of people misinterpret the proverb "A squeaky wheel gets the grease." What is means is, "It doesn't hurt to ask when you need something," or, to quote "Lean On Me", "...no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show." However, there are people who somehow think it means, "You should be a rude, shrieking a-hole whenever you want something." I say that because you hear a lot of stories about people going to restaurants, stores, etc., throwing a tantrum ever some minor thing, and being shocked when throwing a hissy fit and spewing profanity & slurs doesn't make people bow down to them. Some people make you wonder, "Why are you like this?" I mostly blame the parents. That's good. Raidra (talk) 16:27, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Sherlock! Get owned! I'm subscribed to ChavezzSlovakia and he's reacted to a couple of wholesome meme compilations. They're really good. One of them even got to Chavezz because it made him think about what his fans mean to him. I prefer wholesome memes over people posting something stupid and/or hateful and then claiming, "Hey, I made a funny meme!" That's understandable. Be sure to take breaks as you work so you don't get overwhelmed. I think a lot of fanatics think they own famous people. "I watched your video, so you have to do what I say!" Speaking of owning or not owning characters, there was this comic book called Fables which used distorted versions of fairy tale characters. For instance, Snow White had been abused by the Seven Dwarfs, and The Big Bad Wolf was a protective figure. Someone working on the series told a magazine about how they had introduced a villain called The Adversary and were deciding what his secret identity would be. The guy in question decided to propose that Peter Pan could be The Adversary and "a fight almost broke out". He thought the character was public domain and could be used, but it turned out that permission is needed to use him. That's because of an arrangement that was made so that the children's hospital which benefits from the proceeds of the book will continue to get royalties from the character. Eventually they decided to make Geppetto The Adversary. I don't know if the series was any good, but nowadays I just roll my eyes at content creators who go, "Hey, I took children's characters and made them edgy! Give me praise!" It's like bad creepypasta, but with characters they didn't even tweak to claim they were original characters. I agree; that's cool when people do a variety of stuff. There was a guy named Gordon Parks who was involved in different media. Raidra (talk) 15:13, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Response I'm glad it's winding to a close. Recently an episode of the Pokemon anime raised some eyebrows by showing an Octillery preparing what appears to be takoyaki, which are made with octopus meat. I think it's possible those balls are made with some other kind of meat, or maybe they're some kind of sweets (Brock: Donut holes are great! Nothing beats a donut hole!). Raidra (talk) 23:56, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Represent the lunch! That makes sense. Some people hardly study at all and then they wonder why they failed the test (I know some people seem to do little studying/little paying attention and then ace the test, and that's good for them, but most of us don't have that kind of recall). There are also cases in which the teacher says, "You need to know this," and then people are shocked that it's on the test. Good luck! Sure enough, that was good! "Represent, like Nas says!" I love how the dad looks like, "Who the blazes is Nas?" "What is the store so excited about?" X-D I haven't seen it, but I know there was an episode in which she was reluctant to be involved with a house which had "4444" (or something like that) as the number since the number four is unlucky in Asian culture. I'm surprised that she set foot in the Food 4 All!!!! because of that. Raidra (talk) 16:16, May 6, 2019 (UTC) It's the final countdown Everything you needed to know about raising cactus Pokemon! Sometimes you encounter a cool video like that, and sometimes you see a recommended video that makes you wonder, "Why did they think I'd be interested in this?" Something occurred to me recently. I think Misty's Psyduck may be a sadomasochist. By that I mean it enjoys the rough treatment Misty gives it. Likewise, Misty feels the same way, being okay with the aggravation it gives her. For your consideration *Misty could have released her Psyduck at any time, but she keeps it around. Likewise, Psyduck could have run away at any time, but it didn't. For all the comedic abuse Misty gives Psyduck, they must genuinely enjoy each other's company. *Pokemon tend to be like their masters in some way. Maybe Psyduck let itself be caught because it sensed a kindred spirit in Misty. *Misty can be rough or even abusive toward those she cares about, such as being rough on Ash even though she has feelings for him or belittling Brock despite respecting his knowledge and kind heart. Raidra (talk) 14:22, May 11, 2019 (UTC) I am the Goodreads, I speak for the tress! Every time I see a movie based on a "young adult" dystopian book series I think, "I'm looking forward to seeing that...in the RedBox at Meijer...three weeks from now..." I've thought about doing a video about why I hate YA dystopian fiction, so I'm glad to see some of those in the top fifty (or is it the bottom fifty?). I'm sure my aunt would put some of the books she and Mom had to do in their classes. See, teachers don't always choose which books they teach in class. They have a say, but usually it's decided by the department (or else the department provides a list of books that the teacher has to choose from). I think sometimes the department heads fall for some marketing speech that paints the book as some deep masterpiece when it's really just trash. Here are a couple of stories. Many years ago, back when I was in elementary school, Mom had to teach a novel called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Am_the_Cheese I Am the Cheese]. This sounds more like a children's book, but no, this was a young adult novel and the class was seventh- or eight-graders. Mom told me she didn't understand what the book meant, and later, when I asked her what it was about, she told me she didn't remember enough to say. Yep. They picked a novel that was so weird the teacher was confused by it and found it nonsensical, and they expected 12-14-year-olds to understand and appreciate it. Just...what? Then, when I was ninth grade, my aunt had to teach her seventh- or eight-graders a novel which I think was called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nothing_but_the_Truth:_A_Documentary_Novel Nothing But the Truth]. She found it convoluted and unsatisfying with a pointless & confounding ending. The plot was at this school, the national anthem was played each morning and students were supposed to stay quiet during it. However, this boy got in trouble for humming along with it. This led to a trial (Don't ask me how) and the teacher was accused of...unfairness, I guess. My aunt pointed out that at one point the teacher testified that the student sang along with the anthem, which was lying under oath since he had only hummed it. However, the student later claimed that he had sung it, which is also lying under oath since, again, he had only freaking hummed it. I don't know how the trial turned out, but in the aftermath the teacher retired (because he was too old and weary for crud like that) and the boy changed schools. The very end of the book had the young man attending his new school for the first time. The teacher explained that each morning they sang the national anthem and she'd like for him to lead that morning's singing. However, he started crying (if I recall correctly). The teacher asked what was wrong and he replied, "I don't know the words." I- wha-what- huh!? This was her last year of teaching, and that and some book she can't remember were especially aggravating. looked for a Wikipedia article and found it was written by Avi. Dang it, Avi, how could you!? One source of anxiety down, one to go! Let me know how you did. *Person- (looks up Jake Paul music video once) *YouTube- Hey, we noticed you typed Jake Paul's name into the search engine, so here's a sampler platter of Jake Paul music videos mixed with a boatload of videos dissing him! Could you imagine that happening at restaurants? "Hey, you ordered chicken tenders one time, so look over our selection of chicken items to pick out something!" That's true, so I guess it's not so bad. What is aggravating, however, is when it seems to be trolling you. For instance, you search for songs by one of your favorite singers, and then it recommends videos making fun of that singer. Not cool, algorithm, not cool! Raidra (talk) 16:55, May 13, 2019 (UTC) : I’m having computer issues, but happy birthday! Raidra (talk) 12:54, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Life Is Strange Too Disappointing for Words If you want to do menial labor in a game, growing Berries in Pokemon X & Y is still your best bet! Also, if you want to hang out with hippies, this is your best bet (Skip to 4:06)! "...Daniel destroys an entire house with his powers and ends up injuring everyone in that house but himself)..." Oh, I almost forgot this was the Life Is Strange series for a second. It sounds like they were doing busy work, got distracted doing something else, realized, "Oh, shoot, we have to put out the game!" and just released the busy work as the game instead of doing actual game development. That's okay. I'm glad you had a good time! :-D I went to the Dayton Mall and got a 15-minute chair massage. Now I know how this guy felt. I also had dinner with my brother and his family. Raidra (talk) 15:09, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Disappointment = Fallout 76 Thankfully the issue was resolved early on. You never know how long they're going to last, so I thought I'd give a heads-up. I have seen his Fyre Festival video, as well as a reaction to the "My Immortal" readings he did with SorrowTV. Isn't Fallout 76 that video game that was a huge disappointment for a number of reasons? That should be an interesting video! Raidra (talk) 15:08, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Wow, that game failed in so many ways... Raidra (talk) 16:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Plot watch 2019 I wonder if anyone's going to do a documentary about Tanacon (a real documentary, not a video by some a-hole conspiracy theorist who's deluded enough to think he knows every secret/piece of hidden knowledge and can diagnose everyone else's mental state). In any case, yeah. You can't just throw something together, especially on that big a scale, and expect it to work. You also need to bring extra money/funds when you travel. Humor columnist Dave Barry, in Dave Barry's The Only Travel Guide You'll Ever Need, noted that there are unexpected expenses such as paying bail, bribing nuns, and buying replacement teeth. That's bad. If you focus on something, it had better have a part in the story at some point. An issue of JLA from the late-90s had a great example of foreshadowing. A dream monster had plunged most of the population into an unnatural sleep and was feeding on their dreams/nightmares. At one point, when the heroes are on the street talking about the situation, you see a homeless veteran who's sleeping on the sidewalk. The heroes go into the dream world and are helped by a boy whose hope empowers them and helps them fight the monster. In the last part of the story, it's revealed that the boy in the dream was actually the homeless veteran (who was given a hat full of gold by the lord of the dream realm as thanks for his help). It was a small detail that could easily be missed at first, but when you look back, it makes for brilliant foreshadowing and a great twist. When something small turns out to have deep meaning, it's awesome. When something is thrust into the spotlight, but turns out to be nothing, it's disappointing and confusing. I think every director has had at least one movie that sucks, but it occurred to me that of all the movies Steven Spielberg has made, I've never heard of one that sucked because of him. I think any movies of his that suck do so for different reasons. Enjoy this anime phone that's shaped like a beetle. There are one or two real-life versions available, but they're just phone cases or props instead of functioning phones. Raidra (talk) 16:14, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Hot Fun in the Summertime Things have been crazy over here. We were without power from Monday night to Thursday afternoon. I may write a blog about it. I hadn't, but I'll have to check him out. TyranitarTube plays a lot of hacks too, games you've never heard of. I find Pokemon hacks interesting because people come up with all sorts of creative things (though sometimes people come up with inappropriate stuff :-/). Some say summer begins June 21. Some say it begins Memorial Day. I say summer begins when the guy down the street is once again standing at the end of his driveway in his muscle shirt, talking on his cell phone and looking at all the passers-by. Ah, cool breezes- one of the most welcome things on a hot summer day! I mowed the lawn yesterday and was appreciative of every cool breeze (I'm on the computer, so just imagine a refreshed-looking emoji). Raidra (talk) 14:27, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Maximum Raichu, yay! "There is many a boy here today who looks on emu war as all glory, but, boys, it is all Hell."- some goof on the Internet who shamelessly stole General Sherman's moving & provocative quote and tailored it to be about emus I haven't been to a zoo in a long time. I wonder how things are going at the Cincinnati Zoo. I saw that too! I love how Raichu had a significant part in the video because it's my favorite Pokemon. I thought of you when I saw they had a new sheep Pokemon. That sounds like a good team. I like all of those too. It would be cool if they're friends. I'm tired of Legendaries who are always fighting for whatever reason. Raidra (talk) 01:37, June 6, 2019 (UTC) To Sheep, Perchance to Dream Good pun! I wonder if they thought the same thing and that's why they used Raichu. It also gives insomniacs in the anime something new to count. They really should make cute Pokemon games like that. Will Emily and Eddy be meeting a Wooloo someday? That makes a lot more sense than the PokeTubers making "Top Ten New Galar Pokemon!" videos now that ten''' whole '''Pokemon have been revealed. That was actually adorable! I just love the character's face as he listened to his ocean version. Speaking of SpongeBob, just yesterday I was doing some research on Bubble Bass's infamous order and found this informative article. Binging with Babish also had a video about a real life version. I have a few characters who are gluttons, so I'm considering having a character go to a restaurant and order this casually along with some sides. You hear about eating challenges, like eating a nine-pound hamburger in one sitting. You expect the winners of those challenges to be the stereotypical big fat guys, but often they turn out to 4'9", 89 lb., 19-year-old girls. Since the order was based on In-N-Out Burger lingo, I did a little looking and found this article about various ways customers can order there. It's interesting, but I raised an eyebrow at the entry reading, "Grilled Cheese: cheese between two toasted buns." Insert "You don't say!" meme here. The Wish Burger is pretty funny, though. It's based on the old joke, "Have you ever had a wish sandwich? That's where you have two pieces of bread and wish you had something to put between them!" My late grandmother called wish sandwiches "jam sandwiches" because they're two pieces of bread jammed together. This is the best meme I've seen so far about Dynamaxing. Raidra (talk) 22:24, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Carbon Copy by San Antonio I noticed when I read your message, and I found out it's not just here. The same blurb was on my Horrortales wiki page and my Narutopedia page. It's probably some glitch or programming error on the Fandom sites. Someone said, and I agree, that Yamper's Ability is cute. Yamper: a Pokemon so adorable that even its Ability is adorable! Impidimp looks odd for a Pokemon, but it makes sense to have an imp Pokemon, and I like that it's a Dark-Fairy type (something we haven't seen before). This past week I played a little Pokemon Y for the first time in a while. Tomorrow I'll check on my poor neglected Berry field. Raidra (talk) 21:52, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Scandal rocked the world of competitive sandwich eating today... I laughed so much I had a coughing fit when they said they had an issue with the poetry contest and Ralph stared directly at the camera as if to say, "What?" I wish he had explained what was supposedly happening in the episodes he talked about, though. With the poetry contest episode, I don't understand what the solution could be because if the problem is bad poetry, there's really nothing to do other than screen the poets in advance or cancel the event. What, was a worker supposedly picking bad poets on purpose? With the drag queen trivia contest, I only got that it was supposedly being rigged because one of the clips he showed briefly mentioned it; until then I thought, "If the issue is someone being too good, what are they supposed to do about it?" With the grilled cheese, I was left wondering how on Earth you cheat in a grilled cheese eating contest. The only ways I can think of are A) discreetly giving someone a smaller portion to make it easier for them or B) going the cartoon route and comically grabbing portions of the sandwich & flinging them aside while hoping no one notices. Is Ralph the same guy who had that Barney video you showed me a year or two ago? If so, does he have a nervous breakdown at the end of all his videos? That makes sense. You have to put it in organically. Wow, that was bad... I'm glad this Kyle guy tore it a new one! I don't get this thing some creators do of having the heroes be awful and expect audiences to cheer for them (Note: I understand having anti-heroes or anti-villains, having character development, and/or challenging audiences. I mean when they don't do any of that, just straight up having the "heroes" be scumbags and expecting us to cheer for them). Also, I didn't know until he mentioned it that Dan Schneider was involved in the original movie. I'm surprised he didn't write the second one because the whole "These young people are selfish criminals who act horrible to people, but they're the heroes and you should cheer for them!" schtick seems to be his thing. I haven't had issues yet, but we'll see what happens. Hopefully they've fixed it. Raidra (talk) 22:05, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :My Berry plants were all withered sticks, but there were sprouts underneath, so once again I have a splendid Berry crop. It's like in the Raymond James commercial. :I've been having trouble watching YouTube on my iPad the last couple of days. Some videos continuously buffer and never load. I don't know what the issue is. Raidra (talk) 19:55, June 18, 2019 (UTC) On-board ice cream machine, yay! It's interesting, then, that the only two videos I've seen from him both happened to have nervous breakdowns at the end. That wasn't what I was expecting, but it was cool though! What gets me is fans who complain about a video game company, then keep on buying games from that company. "The previous game in the series was a total rip-off and made it clear the company just wants to fleece the fans, so I'll buy the next one!" Gee, I don't know why the company isn't changing! They need to stand up like the fans in that video and say, "I don't wanna do this poop anymore!" Hilarious and insightful is the perfect description for that. I also think it's interesting that the egg needed to be where it landed in order to hatch, but they removed it from there in the first place because they were trying to learn about it. Lesson learned: Leave things alone and never make effort to learn about them because it will only lead to trouble! By the way, Barney's Great Adventure isn't the only bad dinosaur film out there. I swear, this is one of those films you hear about and think it has to be a joke made up for Family Guy or something, but then no, it really exists. Raidra (talk) 16:05, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Average Holmesboy Here's today's title reference- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXb6bjCCtuY That was great, sure enough. When he was giving the "frozen like a deer in headlights example, I thought, "Why not just say, 'He froze.'?" It's plain, but effective. It's better to have a plain description that gets the point across than a boring one that the audience doesn't care about. Talking about boring also made me think of BlackCriticGuy's review of The Thinning. There are five great quotes from that which I quote often, one of which being, "...and it's all...so...BORING!" Yesterday morning I woke up with vision problems that tried to escalate into head pain. I'm guessing it was either sinusitis or a migraine, but thank the Lord I haven't had issues today. Not related, but I was just wondering if there have been any savants in Pokemon. By that I mean they didn't know anything out type advantages, secondary effects of moves, etc. but were still able to come up with winning strategies. One example would be not knowing Rock-type moves were effective against Flying types, but correctly deducing, "People can hit birds with rocks in real life, so this rock-throwing move might work on the other guy's ice bird!" Raidra (talk) 21:53, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :You know what's annoying? "Soothing" music videos that make your headache even worse! Logan Paul Twitch streams are more soothing than some of these videos! Gordon Ramsay tearing apart bad food is more soothing than some of these videos! Raidra (talk) 13:30, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Percy Jackson and...eh, I got nothing... That's good. It can be important to review something as an adaptation, but it can also be important to review something on its own merits. I've seen adaptations that were different from the source material, but were still interesting and entertaining. I haven't watched it, but I saw there's a "Defunct TV" video about The Muppet Babies. I don't understand that because there's a new Muppet Babies series. From what I've seen it's good and the CGI texturing is amazing. I just found out today that the actor who played M. Bison in the early '90s Street Fighter movie was the same guy who played Gomez Addams in the early '90s Addams Family movies (Rest in peace, Raul Julia). You never know what you're going to find when you start looking at filmographies. Now I'm going to find myself thinking, "Of course!" whenever I watch the 1991 Addams Family movie. Raidra (talk) 02:46, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Charlie's Angles I apologize for the delay in responding. It's cool that someone is reviewing very special episodes of shows. I thought about something recently. There are people who watch certain reality shows claiming, "Oh, that's real life!" Then it turns out the shows they watch are scripted or else highly manipulated (meaning they purposely get delusional crybabies who are going to start drama). If these people were really interested in real life, they'd watch scripted shows which talk about real issues (such as the cartoon As Told By Ginger) or documentary shows (like Untold Stories of the E.R. or COPS). To sum in up, some reality show fans need to stop frontin'. Oh, okay. I thought they only covered things that were cancelled, no longer operational, etc. so I was confused. Somewhere around here I still have VHS tapes with episodes of Fraggle Rock that my Dad taped for me off HBO many years ago. Those were a big part of my childhood summers. I'd pop in a tape and have a marathon. Interestingly enough, shortly after I saw your post I saw a video with 10 upcoming movies that are already ticking people off. I hadn't heard of some of these, but sure enough, I'm already ticked off. They're making a Mulan live-action remake, but they're not going to have the main male character/love interest. Insert string of ticked off & frustrated emojis here. The number one was a film called Loqueesha which has already caused an outcry. In any case, I question some things about the new Charlie's Angels movie too. With them not calling it "Charlie's Angel's 3", it makes it look like they're ashamed of the movies that came out last decade. I got ticked off reading the description because I don't like the idea of there being multiple Bosleys. What, it's suddenly a code name? I guess Bosley is now an Unown. Raidra (talk) 17:30, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Here's a video I found- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HulQQxMOugQ Raidra (talk) 00:36, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Will it bring honor to us all? Great title! I haven't seen it, but I'm glad it has promise. Hopefully they don't mess it up. I agree they should definitely have the songs somewhere, somehow. There were so many great songs. Talking about shot-for-shot remakes makes me think of the bad remake of Psycho from the '90s. It was a shot-for-shot remake, but done badly and with a sexual scene added to make it edgier, I guess. I once found a messageboard thread that consisted almost entirely of people giving slang terms for the sex act in question (This was in response to someone asking what was even happening in the scene). It's nice when a conversation can bring people together, but still, that's not the kind of conversation people should be having about a thriller. I know what you mean. Some writers nowadays are unwilling to show characters (especially female characters) struggling, having character development, etc. Part of this may be a result of filmmakers being afraid that people will complain about characters having realistic struggles, flaws, etc., but I think a lot of it is due to writers wanting to write Mary Sues/Gary Stus instead of actual characters ("Heaven forbid this character I'm making an idealized version of me need to have any growth because that would imply they're not already perfect!"). It's sad, really. Speaking of characters, I thought of something earlier. I think actors who play unpopular characters know the characters are hated. Some of them might not like it because they get negative attention, they don't want to be remembered just as that character, they don't like the character, etc., but they know. I don't think there's been an actor who was unaware for years and then was shocked to learn the character was hated. Raidra (talk) 00:20, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Mulan 2 terrible for words Thanks! You have a point. From what I've heard, they'd really have to try to make a movie worse than Mulan II. PhantomStrider made a list of the Worst Disney Characters, and that version of Mushu was number two. The article I linked to has a couple quotes about how the character was ruined. Mushu was always selfish, but in the original you could tell he still cared about Mulan. There was that scene in which Mulan's identity was revealed and he & the cricket looked at each other in fear. He also felt guilt and admitted he should have done better. The Mushu in Mulan II, from my understanding, had no redeeming features at all, and yet he got what he wanted! (shakes head) Speaking of the scene in which Mulan's identity was revealed, while I don't plan to see the movie, I hope there are scenes the remake does justice. The revelation scene was so well done, using body language, facial expressions, and other action to convey what was happening without a word spoken. Also, the sexism in the movie was subtle, yet definite (the idea that a woman can only bring honor if she's a perfect bride, the song lyric asking, "Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?" and the people at the festival blatantly ignoring Mulan as she tries to warn them). I'm starting to worry they'll follow the modern trend of making the discrimination ridiculously over-the-top. I feel when writers do that, it not only shows lazy writing, but also indicates a lack of respect for the audience's intelligence. "Let's have the racist immediately threaten to shoot the character and yell racial slurs! How else is the audience supposed to understand that he's racist?" ~laughs at traffic cone~ I had seen the Patrick one. Videos like that must be the latest trend. It's appropriate that the guy also did a Disney-related video (which was neat, by the way) because that safety video seems like something Disney or modern Nickelodeon would make to show the young people how "hip & cool" they are. Raidra (talk) 23:07, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Please pick one- Elephants or earthquakes We went to see that movie in the theater (Looking at the release year, I was ten at the time), and I seem to remember wanting to cry at the opening. I think it was because of the girl being neglected/mistreated. I noticed a couple things during the opening credits. One, there was a company called "American Zoetrope". A zoetrope is a round device that uses multiple images on the inside and slots on the outside to give the illusion of animation. I found the word in a dictionary not too long ago and named a character that. Two, I recognized the name Francis Ford Coppola. It's interesting to look back at things and see names & faces you didn't recognize the first time. Yes. Scenes like that, which are quiet yet powerful, are wonderful. There's a moment from The Sound of Music that I love. They're singing "Edelweiss" at the talent show, about to flee their country because of devastating changes that are about to happen, and near the end the father's voice breaks from emotion. It's such a small moment, but it makes you reflect on everything and what must be going through his mind. By the way, I never understood why there was trouble at the bank. The children want to buy seed from the bird lady and that causes the patrons to riot? Intellectually I can get it, but dang, talk about overreacting! That must be the bank all the crazy people frequented. Still a great movie, but I always thought that was odd. Raidra (talk) 16:37, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :These two clips from the live-action Lion King raise questions. Raidra (talk) 13:31, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Hey, um, I'm a cheese! That was brought up in Ebert's Bigger Little Movie Glossary, with the person who submitted the entry making up an example to show how tedious and awkward it could be. SpongeBob SquarePants also did a good spoof of that in the episode with Barnacle Boy becoming a villain. The Chief of the hero group appeared on screen, SpongeBob announced it was the chief of such-and-such a hero group, and the Chief noted, "We already know who I'' am!" It would be better to have a flashback, or to do what manga or anime does and have a short, separate segment with a caption or voiceover. I do have writing pet peeves, but I'll have to do some reflecting in order to make a list. One thing is when people make things unnecessarily gory or graphic just to show how "edgy" they are. Another is when writers try to show how "woke" they are. Ah, ProZD! :-D I have a whole playlist of ProZD videos along with Gus Johnson videos. Here's one of my favorites. I did in sixth grade as well as eighth grade (I don't remember if I had it in seventh grade). What's interesting is sixth grade focused more on drugs and eighth grade focused more on violence/gangs. From what I've heard, some versions were better than others. I say that because I saw someone gripe that D.A.R.E. never warned about the dangers of alcohol or cigarettes, but ours did. It was more focusing on saying no and resisting peer pressure because drugs can mess up your life rather than demonizing any one substance. It's possible they decided to end it in your district before you would have had it. Years ago my district announced it was going to end the D.A.R.E. program because the police department felt the money could be better spent in places other than prevention. Now my state is one of the leaders in opioid addiction because people think popping pills like candy is a swell idea. Raidra (talk) 15:29, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Stranger Ten Cent Beer I wonder if anyone has tried to sue D.A.R.E. because they decided to try drugs. They wouldn't have a leg to stand on because if someone tells someone not to do something because it's dangerous, and that person does it anyway, it's on them, but that hasn't stopped people from trying to sue before. Remember when people tried to sue fast food chains for making them and their children fat? This was circa 2003-2004. Never mind what will happen in the actual show; the big news is in honor of ''Stranger Things, they're re-releasing New Coke for a limited time. :-D I'm sure we're all looking forward to that. Raidra (talk) 15:07, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Jump In A brief glance of your contr. history reveals that you like to talk with Raidra (and talk in general). Well, there's a better platform to do that, so, hop on . Raidra should be there too. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:09, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Discord and other My Little Pony villains I appreciate you asking, and it's a good thing you did. When it comes to the Creepypasta chat, I'm not active on there at all. I've only been on this site's Discord a couple of times in all my years here. I don't even know how to get on it nowadays (It used to be on the front page, but I didn't see it the last time I checked). It honestly baffles me why he would tell you, "Raidra should be there too," because he knows I'm almost never on there. In fact, I saw him comment to someone a while back about how "Raidra steadfastly refuses" to be on the chat. Raidra (talk) 18:08, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :I just thought of a cartoon plotline in recent years that annoys me. I've only seen it a couple times, but it annoys me. There's a character who's dirty and stinky because he's a lazy slob who can't bother to clean himself or his dwelling. This understandably irritates the other characters, but at the end the lesson is that they have to approve of him being a lazy slob and they were wrong for being irritated by him being a lazy slob. I'm sorry, what!? It would be one thing if they were irritated by the character's taste in music or by some condition the character couldn't control, but why should they approve of him being a lazy, stinky slob who chooses to be a lazy, stinky slob instead of trying to improve himself? There shouldn't be an "Accept him as he is" message if the character's a jerk who can't bother trying to improve himself. The Suite Life of Zach & Cody did a "one guy is messy and inconsiderate" episode, but they did it right, having the character realize him being a slob was affecting others and make an effort to improve. Raidra (talk) 12:33, August 6, 2019 (UTC) You'll never see the song references coming That made me think of the Hank Williams song "Howlin' at the Moon". Read those lyrics and then reflect that this is the same guy who did "I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" and "Lovesick Blues". I think that at one point they got rid of chat altogether because of bullies. I assume it's better now. I recently found that out too. I kept hearing video game fans joke about never seeing it coming and I had no idea what they were talking about. I don't know a lot about the series, but I do know it's one of the favorite games of JohneAwesome, one of my favorite YouTubers. Some time ago I was doing research and came across a [https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Persona_3_Items list of items in Persona 3]. In addition to finding some of the weapons and items interesting, I think some of the food & drink names and descriptions are hilarious (like the BauerBar). One interesting thing about the Suite Life episode I saw is that it paid homage to a scene from The Marx Brothers film A Night at the Opera, which I had just seen two or three weeks before on TCM. The Opera scene in question had a number of people coming into a crowded room on a ship. In the Suite Life episode, the messy twin had become so obnoxious that the neater twin had decided to move out of their room and into a closet. At one point the messy twin went to visit and found their friends there too (since they'd rather hang out in the neater twin's cool, but small, closet apartment than the inconsiderate twin's messy, smelly room). The neater twin had called for a number of people, such as a manicurist, to visit as well, and you can guess what happened when their mother opened the closet door. Edit: The twins' mother. She wasn't the mother of all the people in there. Raidra (talk) 23:29, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :This video is the funniest and most spot-on thing I've seen in a while. Raidra (talk) 23:33, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Looking for a decent trailer I thought the book sounded familiar, so I went through my archives and found we had talked about it back in January. That was the one that was going to have a cigarette on the cover, but they changed it to a candle because a cigarette would be too controversial...and then people decided a freaking candle was controversial! How? How is that controversial, unless they're claiming it could inspire people to commit arson? Hopefully they'll do a good job that will please the fans. It seems to me like some companies make film adaptations of controversial books just to spout, "Ooh, look at how edgy we are!" and completely miss any point the book may have had. That trailer doesn't inspire confidence. I saw something like night and I'm baffled as to how this could have happened. Seriously, this baffles me. I happened to see someone mention an incident in "the suicide jungle in Japan". ~leans forward and rubs head in hands~ How!? How in blazes do you hear repeated references to the Suicide Forest and think it's called "the suicide jungle"?! How is that even possible!? I'd hate to send that guy on any errands. "Now, I need to you go to the grocery store and get some apples and milk, okay? Just apples and milk." "Hey, I went to the gas station and got the bananas and orange juice you wanted!" That guy seriously needs to make an apology video for botching the nickname of an infamous landmark so badly. In his defense, maybe he was typing while listening to the end of "Why Don't You Write Me" by Simon & Garfunkel. That song is okay until the very end, and then you wonder, "What in blazes is this song!?" Kidsongs had a pretty cute video, though (obviously minus the ending). Raidra (talk) 15:58, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Faith- a word that does not begin with "R" It sounds like they're throwing the theme of "R" titles completely out the window at this point. If they do introduce the grandparents, I hope they don't make them some hateful stereotype. It would be funny if the title meant they were going to see a George Michael tribute band. I made this sketch earlier today. I offer neither apology nor explanation. Raidra (talk) 21:56, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello! I apologize for not leaving anything in so long. How have you been? I'm all right. Have you seen TheJwittz's video of his top ten fake Poke Balls? Have a blessed day. :-) Raidra (talk) 15:56, September 12, 2019 (UTC) :Edit: (finds where Hailey had talked about the video before) Oh. Never mind! Raidra (talk) 16:27, September 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Also, I found this cool artist who has an illustration of just about every Poke Ball in existence (The only ones missing are the Beast Ball from Gen VII, the Catch Race Ball from that disappointing movie from a year or two ago, and the Poke Transfer ball. Raidra (talk) 16:00, September 12, 2019 (UTC) I made drawings of the balls from the JWitzz video, and I decided to draw your Johto Quest balls too. The Slacker Ball ended up a little creepy because I was trying to combine Slakoth's face with some of Regigigas's markings, and this is what I ended up with. With the Rage Ball I added some red and gray to reference the Red Gyarados and Mega Gyarados. Raidra (talk) 13:01, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Hailey's back! :-D It's great to hear from you! I'm glad things are going well so far. I've been good too (other than the occasional headache). I've become convinced that you and TheJWittz have created the highest quality fake Poke Balls. Let me know if you come up with any new ones. There may be, though at the moment I have no idea what they could be. Then again, I'm sure no one expected the Moon Ball. I wonder if they drew straws to see which evolution stone got a related Poke ball, or if someone just said, "Eh, I like the Moon. Do something with that." The Persona Ball- the ball you'll never see coming. Speaking of Nintendo, I recently found a comic implying that Mario was racist for befriending some mushrooms and attacking others. All I have to say is I find the sad mushrooms clinging to Princess Peach adorable for some reason. Raidra (talk) 19:19, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :You may have seen it already, but here's the latest Pokemon news- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jqSOk89788 Raidra (talk) 16:04, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :Here's this too so you can reminisce- https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Doom_Vroom/Archive_8#Something_Different.21 Raidra (talk) 22:25, September 18, 2019 (UTC) One love, one leek You're not the only one happy to learn that Pokemon from other generations can get other forms/special treatment too. *Galarian Weezing is revealed- "Oh, that's neat!" *Galarian Zigzagoon line is revealed- (fans lose their minds) I remember seeing someone a couple years ago say it was stupid for people to expect a Farfetch'd evolution because it was so unlikely. I wonder how that person feels about A) the cancelled evolution from the Gold & Silver beta and B) Sirfetch'd. Last night I watched a documentary about Phil Hartman, the comedian/actor/voice actor who was murdered. I'm not sure I can recommend it because of its unsettling nature in the second half, but it was both fascinating and tragic. I bring it up because it mentioned something I had forgotten. Phil's wife and eventual killer did get one small movie role. Can you guess which movie it was? That's right. It was our favorite, North. She played the waitress bringing drinks to the scheming boy and the slimy lawyer. I'd say that makes it creepy, but let's face it, the movie was always creepy. In my opinion, the "Grandpa! It's floe time!" scene will always be the most disturbing thing about that movie for a number of reasons. Speaking of Phil Hartman, I found a neat video about his voice-over work. This channel is really neat because it covers voice-acting roles and shows people voicing characters you might not have expected. For instance, I had no idea Hartman voiced just about every adult male character on the Dennis the Menace cartoon. I see it's getting close to fifty posts, so I'll do housecleaning after that happens. Raidra (talk) 00:48, September 21, 2019 (UTC) "...the nature documentary Earwigs, Eww!" Right you are! Even though it's a fictional universe, I wonder how long Troy McClure's filmography was. In any case, it's a good thing he made that PSA to help set Bart straight. By the way, I just found out a couple years ago that Joe Mantegna voices Fat Tony. Between that and the movie Baby's Day Out, I can't take him seriously anymore. X-D By the way, with the one Dennis the Menace clip, do you suppose Mr. Wilson was warning about "tree ghosts" because he was hoping to scare Dennis and Joey away from his trees, or had he finally lost his dang mind? Also, to rinse the taste of that one movie out of our mouths, here's this wholesome musical segment from my childhood- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdqFuI9XJj4. I sure hope they're still showing this clip and some of the other classics, like "The Fruit Song", "Everybody Sleeps", and "Everybody Eats". Raidra (talk) 12:48, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Getting the proper amount of Internet in one's diet I had heard of it, but I hadn't checked it out for some reason. "One of the cool things about this channel besides its content is how the thing featured in the thumbnail is usually the first thing you see after the intro." That's good! I hate clicking on a video and then having to wait and wait to see what I clicked for (if the video ever does show it). You probably heard, but Ash won a championship. I'm not excited about it for a number of reasons, but here's another thing. The new series has been announced...and Ash is in it. You know how they kept saying, "Oh, we can't let Ash win because then the show would be over!"? Yeah, it turns out that was a lie and Ash could have won at any point before now. https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Frustration_IV.png Raidra (talk) 00:09, October 2, 2019 (UTC)